Simply Complicated Redo
by In the rain-under the moon
Summary: Sakura is the freaky girl with some kind of....mystery? She puts together the weirdest group of friends. She even hates one of them. What happens when she finds out that they all have spceial powers, and that she, herself, has powers, too? Sasusaku!


Sum: Sakura is the freaky girl with some kind of....mystery? She puts together the weirdest group of friends. She even hates one of them. What happens when she finds out that they all have spceial powers, and that she, herself, has powers, too? What if the one person she hates, becomes the one person she loves?

A/N: Heyyyy, I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. Really, sorry. Don't kill me! By the way,Simply Complicated, I'm redoing it. Making it better. So, this it! The re-do! The new and approved: SIMPLY COMPLICATED!!!

_thoughts_

**_Inner Sakura_**

"talking"

**Chat room**

---

**CherryBlossom2: I think I'm seeing dead people.**

**Illkickura: Way to start a conversation Sakura!**

**shygal5: What do you mean Sakura?**

**CherryBlossom2: I mean that I just heard a little girl in my dreams last night! She told me how she died and has a tape in her bedroom that she wants me to show to the cops!!**

**Illkickura: ??**

**CherryBlossom2: I no!**

**shygal5: Do it and maybe she'll leave u alone?**

**CherryBlossom2: Good thinking. I think that I'll do just that!! Bbl.**

**CherryBlossom2 has left the chat.**

I can't believe that I'm doing this. Am I crazy. Maire Belle Kyle. Her death _was _in the news paper, but, I don't know. It was only a dream. She looked so sad, with her soft brown eyes an- WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!

Damn. Uchiha ahead. And Naruto? Jeez, what a moron.

Naruto sees me and calls me over. Uchiha sighs. Probably thinking the same thing as me. About Naruto, I mean.

"Sakura, why were you running?!" he probably asked. DAMNIT!!

"Oh, I was running?" I asked, lieing though my teeth. He nods. "Well, I was going to Maire Belle Kyle's funeral."

"You knew her?" the Uchiha asked. I nod. LIE!!

"Why?" I ask. He just shakes his head.

"Naruto, look, I got to run. I need to get to that funeral, and fast. 'Kay?" I tell him.

"I could drive you?" Naruto asks. "We were gonna go there anyway!"

"Dope," Sasuke mutters.

And, yes, Sasuke is the person I've been calling Uchiha this whole time. Damn chicken-ass.

"I don't know, Naruto," I say, but he drags me and Sasuke into their car anyway. Naruto and Sasuke are stepbrothers. You see, Sasuke's dad died and Naruto's mom died. Perfect, right?

It's really weird, though. They practally hate each other. But, in a way, they're best friends, too.

Like me and Ino, I guess.

"We're here!!" Naruto shouts. I jump out of the car and run into the house, Naruto and Sasuke behind me.

"Were you a friend of Maire's?" a smiling father asks. Her father. I frown.

"I babysat her a few times," I said.

He smiled and nodded. The smile was fake, I could now see.

"You don't have to smile," I told him. "If you're sad, cry." Then I made my way to her room.

Naruto and Sasuke stayed and talked to Maire's father figgure. He's the step-dad.

"Maire?" I whisper.

She taps me. Maire shows me where the tape is hidden. Under the stuffed animals.

She was so young....

I walk out of her room, thinking over, and over, and over.

_I wish she didn't die. Should I watch that tape?_

I stop at her step-dad.

I hand it to him, then say, "She wanted you to have this."

He looks at me, confusion and sadness in his eyes, and then the tape, and puts it in the VCR.

"And now I give you, Mr. Bear and Baby Alligator!!" Maire's voice yells in a whisper. I think I'm starting to cry. The step-dad starts crying, too. A very loving step-dad.

"'Hi, Baby Ally, what brings you-' '

'Maire? Honey, can I come in?" another voice asks.

Maire runs to her bed and goes under the sheets. "'Yes, Mommy!'

'Honey, do you want some Koolade?'

'Yes, please! Can I drink it out side? I feel better today! Please, Mommy? Please!'

'No, Honey, here let me make this for you,'" she sets it down in front of the camera and pours "Oxcy Clean" into it. "'Here you go!'

'Thank you, Mommy!'" Maire smiles.

When the mother leaves, Maire goes back to the camra.

'Daddy! Daddy! I love you!' she smiles one more time, and reaches to turn off the camra.

The TV goes black.

The house fills with murmuring and the Mother herself, dressed in pink and yellow, walks in. Step-dad calls the cops, and a few people surround the mother, making sure that she does not get away.

I leave, Naruto and Sasuke following.

"How did you know?" Sasuke asks.

"I didn't. The tape was labeled "Show Daddy"," I say and run off.

-----

A/N: Whatdya think? Better? Worse?

Naruto: It's better. The last one totally sucked Sasuke's di-

Sakura: NA-UR-TOOO!

Saskue: Hn.

Me: Uh... R&R please! Check out my last one, too, please, and tell me if this is better?


End file.
